Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family, Book Two
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: The second book of the series. After Natsu leaves, Erza trains to become stronger with Gildarts and they continue on with the anime, but where is Natsu? Read to find out. Stronger Erza, Natsu, and others. Naza Pairing! -Baka-Chan-58
1. Chapter 1

A battle cry was heard as an all too familiar woman with scarlet hair, chocolate eyes, pale brilliant skin, small scars, and amazing swordsmanship slashed at a man. She was wearing a black tee with a black shin length jacket on over it. The jacket had gold trimming and a dragon head insignia on the back. She was adorned with skin-tight white pants and she had on ninja sandals.

The man she swung at was the man introduced as Gildarts. He was wearing no shirt and his chest was mostly bandaged. His right arm was bandaged as well all the way to the wrist. His other arm was non-existent and was instead replaced with a metal arm. He wore baggy black pants and metal combat boots.

Gildarts stepped to the side to avoid the slash and was barely successful as the tree behind him was cut in half. He then delivered a well-timed punch to the attacking woman's side. Erza grabbed the incoming punch and twisted over the blow, kicking at him. He caught her leg and they looked each other in the eyes with serious looks for a moment.

Gildarts then burst out laughing. "You really have come far Erza. I'm surprised at your abilities after just one year." She nodded and looked at her hands, the sword was already gone. She frowned and sighed. "I figured that if he leaves to train then I shouldn't let myself fall behind." Gildarts nodded. "Well your motives are great, besides, you got so much potential it's crazy."

Erza smiled slightly at the compliment but it quickly faded as her thoughts returned to the missing pink haired dragonslayer. Erza turned around. "I should be getting home… or to Natsu's house, I guess…" Gildarts nodded. "Yeah, you have to go to meet up with the other guilds to fight Oracion Seis huh?" She nodded slowly. "Yes, I want to be more than prepared in case of anything."

Gildarts nodded in understanding. "Of course." He turned around. "Imma go to the bar or something…" He said and walked away. Erza just stood there and her hair flew in the wind. She looked up and at the shining moon. She sighed and walked toward his apartment.

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

* * *

A cloaked figure walked through the forest. The cloak was down to the figure's ankles and it covered them completely. A male chuckle erupted from under the hood. The head lifted and under the cloak a toothy grin was visible. The cloak was black with gold trimming similar to Erza's and was seemingly burnt around the edges.

"Oracion Seis huh?" He spoke in the silence. The moon shone brightly, making his shadow more apparent. As he walked each step seemed to resonate with power.

* * *

-Erza, The Next Day-

* * *

Erza walked into a large building. The building was seemingly empty but Erza knew it wasn't. She heard the distinct sound of sniffing behind her. Erza was wearing her normal Heart Cruz armor but she had a scaly scarf, similar to Natsu's on.

Erza swung her arm and backhanded an orange haired, short man. The man flew into the wall. "Erza! Wait up!" She heard. "What's the matter Ichiya? No major entrance?" She heard a groan. Gray and Lucy walked in behind her. Gray was in a pair of black jeans and black shoes. Lucy was in a white sleeveless top and her blue mini skirt with brown knee-high boots.

"What's the rush?" Gray asked and she smirked. "Just wanted to see who our comrades were going to be," Erza said. "I'm unimpressed." She continued with a shake of her head. She watched as three boys tried to pry Ichiya out of the wall. "Eve, Ren, Hibiki." She said as a greeting and she received small waves.

Gray began to chat with Lucy before she was taken to a table and the flirting began. "Stop you imbeciles!" This came from Erza. They ignored her and she gave a deadpanned look. She heard more sniffing from behind her. "Your parfume is much different than the last time I met with you, Erza my dear."

Erza shivered. "Leave me alone creep!" She yelled and punched him in the face. He flew toward the door. He was caught in one hand and his head was frozen. The man that caught him was none other than Lyon. "How dare you disrespect a member of Lamia Scale this way!" He yelled and he threw Ichiya at Gray. Gray dodged to the side.

"Lyon! You joined Lamia Scale!?" He yelled and received a nod. "Yes. I was also accompanied by my mates." He said and a laughed was heard behind him. "In the name of LOVE!" Sheiry walked into his side. "Hello, guys!" She yelled.

Erza facepalmed but her eyes widened when she felt an immense magical power. "Jura?" She asked aloud and said rock mage entered the building. "Wow… we really are accompanied by truly powerful wizards." He said.

Erza looked around. "So that's Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, and Lamia Scale…" She frowned impatiently. "Where's the group from Cait Shelter?" She asked and the answer she received surprised her. "Actually there is only supposed to be one member coming."

"One member? How monstrously strong is this guy!?" Lucy yelled and their ears picked up light quick footsteps. They turned their attention to the door and watched as a small blue haired girl ran into the door. She fell flat on her face with a yelp. After a small groan, she sat up and rubbed her nose. "S-Sorry!" She yelled and covered her face.

"My name is Wendy Marvell! I am the representative from Cait Shelter." She stood and bowed politely. "I may not be very strong but I have plenty of support magic!" She said and there were footsteps behind her. "Wendy be more confident in yourself!"

There was a small white cat that was talking. "A talking cat!?" Lucy yelled and she posed dramatically. Gray snickered at her reaction but was a little surprised himself. Erza frowned. For some reason, the small girl reminded her of her missing boyfriend. She got over it quickly. "Nice to meet you Wendy I am Erza Scarlet. I hope we can be great friends." She shook Wendy's hand.

Wendy received positive reinforcement from everyone else as well.

Erza pulled Wendy to the side before Ichiya's goons could grab her. "Wendy I have a question…" Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "What's the matter Erza?" Erza's look turned dark. "What do you know of a person named Natsu Dragneel, or otherwise known as Salamander?" Wendy's eyes widened at her tone but she was seemingly unaware of who Natsu was.

Erza smiled lightly and patted the girl on the head. "Well, either way…"

Hibiki started to explain the plan and they listened carefully. After the plan was explained they ran out of the building in groups. Wendy went with Erza. Gray and Lyon went with Sheiry. Lucy went with Jura. Ren and Eve went together and Ichiya got lost. The problem was that there was something different about Ichiya and Erza noticed it.

She was being hyper-aware of him and her suspicions were confirmed when he attacked Jura in the back.

He then turned into the Gemini spirits and disappeared. Erza was about to help Jura but was instead ambushed from behind. She was struck in the back by a pillar of stone. She flew forward and flipped onto her feet. She was already bleeding heavily. She had black bruises on her back and her armor was heavily dented.

The people who stood in front of her were none other than Oracion Seis. "Cobra, Angel, Racer, Brain, Hoteye… why is Midnight sleeping?" Gray deadpanned and he was answered by a kick to the stomach. He flew back and he was thrown back on his feet by Lyon.

Gray slammed his hands on the floor and the entire area was covered in ice. This surprised the attacking Racer who slid to a halt and landed on his face. Gray grabbed him and he was encased in ice. This surprised the rest of the Oracion Seis. Hoteye attempted to make the ground softer but Jura countered him by hardening it and burying him underground under solid rock.

Another line on Brain's face faded. "What the hell!" He yelled in slight fear. "Midnight wake up!" He yelled and the sleeping Midnights eyes opened instantly. "Take care of this trash." He said and he nodded. " **Nightmare**." He chanted and everyone began to have their worst nightmare. Erza, however, rushed through it and delivered a harsh blow with her purgatory mace.

This got rid of the nightmares and another line on Brain's face faded. He gritted his teeth. "This is total crap." He said in a matter of fact tone. Lucy was currently in a losing battle against a scantily clad Angel. Angel's spirit then turned to her. The spirit being the large cannon and this surprised her. "Doll Magic!" Shiery yelled and the cannon blasted Angel in the chest.

"Wendy, we can't sit around and do nothing. I need you to let loose a roar at the leader child." This came from the talking cat is known as Carla and Wendy nervously nodded from her place behind the large rock. She stepped out. "Sky Dragon…" Cobra's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Brain. He reared his head back as well. "Poison Dragon Roar!" He let loose a poison breath attack. "Roar!" Wendy yelled and she let loose a torrent of wind.

The attacks canceled out and Wendy was breathing hard. Cobra had a smirk. He went to attack Wendy but his ears picked up Erza's movements. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding a slash from the scarlet warrior.

The brain then squared off with the rest of the alliance. The brain was surprised by their strength and he was defeated, leaving Cobra and Erza who were now away from the rest of them. Cobra jumped on his large snake and he flew away. He grabbed Wendy, however. Brain got up as well and fled with him.

Erza grabbed and pulled her hair in annoyance.

Gray tried to calm her down.

* * *

-Cobra and Brain-

* * *

"Cobra. Good work." Brain said as he pulled out a coffin. "Good thing I had Racer bring it just in case." He said and he stood in front of Wendy. "I need you to do this for me." He said and she shook her head no. "You will once you see who it is." He opened the coffin to reveal an all too familiar heavenly wizard. "JELLAL!" Wendy yelled.

"Yes, I need you to awaken him. He is not dead but simply in a coma. Whatever happened to him must've been monstrous." Cobra's ears picked up footsteps and a male voice spoke out. "I know what happened to him." This surprised Brain as there were a new intruder and his magical power was literally making it hard to stand.

"Wendy, revive him." The voice said. "I realize that he has done bad things but he has also done good things right?" She slowly nodded. "I'm the one that put him in that state, I believe that he was just lead on the wrong path by someone from the shadows… someone with power…" The voice stated as his mind flashed to Ultear Milkovich.

Wendy began to heal him. The figure instantly appeared in front of Cobra who's eyes widened. "What! I can't hear your thoughts fast enough!" He yelled and his eyes picked up a right hook but it was too late. The punch connected and it was so strong that it threw him back and embedded him into the wall with the punch bruise on his face smoking.

The large snake lunged at the man but he simply sidestepped and he chopped the back of the snake's neck, rendering it unconscious. The last line vanished on Brain's face and he frowned. If he were to be defeated it would awaken Zero. In an attempt to figure out who he was fighting he yelled out. "Who are you!?" There was a chuckle. "Me? Why… I'm the Salamander." Wendy's eyes widened as she remembered something Erza had said.

The man growled, he cast a dark spell but it evaporated before it reached Salamander. Salamander grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the floor. The man gasped in pain as he began to glow a bright golden hue. Salamander didn't notice but Wendy had just woken up Jellal. Jellal watched the scene unfold with curiosity, no memories coming to mind.

He knew one thing, he didn't like what was happening so he walked out of the cave and into the forest. Wendy passed out from exhaustion. Brain stood up but it was no longer brain, he had transformed into someone completely different who had glowing red eyes. He lunged at Salamander who was seeming surprised by the power boost and he was kicked in the stomach. He slid back and chuckled.

"That's more like it." He said and he instantly punched the man in the face. Zero's eyes widened as he was thrown back. He stood and he dove, tackling Salamander out of the cave and into the shallow water. There was a roaring waterfall next to them. Salamander grinned under his hood and Zero's eyes widened as both of his hands burst into flames. He cast a spell and set a spear of green and black flames at Salamander who swiped it away and jumped at him. He crossed his arms in the last defense.

Salamander did an X like attack with his arms. Zero was consumed by flames and he was destroyed with a scream of pain. "Awe. Man." Natsu said with a shake of his head. He re-entered the cave and he grabbed Wendy. He then left the cave and place the sleeping Wendy on the ground. He had to track down Jellal.

* * *

 **AN: The first chapter of the book! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Who do you think Salamander is? We all know who it is but how will Erza react when Wendy tells her she was saved by Salamander!? Good question! Find out in the next chapter when Wendy's guild vanishes! Yay! Dead old people… yay? Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the first look at book two and continue to read it.**


	2. Edolas, Salamander Returns?

It had been a couple of months since the events with Oracion Seis and they still hadn't heard much from Natsu. The only thing she knew was that he was easily strong enough to overpower Brain and Cobra together. After they had beaten Oracion Seis and the Military came Jellal had shown up and turned himself in. This was surprising to Erza but she had assumed that Natsu had talked him into it.

Now the group was at the guild and Wendy had decided to join Fairy Tail after her guild had claimed an attachment to Nirvana and they both vanished. Apparently that was what they were after. This was a surprise to Wendy who had cried but Erza had convinced her that Fairy Tail was like family. She had decided to join and she got the same guild mark as Erza. It was blue and in the same spot.

Anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

Erza and the others were sitting at a table accept Erza was zoned out and her cheesecake was untouched. She was looking out the guild window and was watching as the wind grew harsher it was a pretty windy day and it just seemed to get worse and worse. SHe began to grow suspicious that magic was involved and she brushed it off because master didn't seem the least bit concerned. Gildarts was actually in a conversation with him and they were both drunk.

Erza took a bite of her cheesecake and it threw her off as she remembered the date with Natsu. She picked up the plate and walked to the bar, handing it to Mira. "May I have some pancakes with strawberry please?" Mira nodded cheerfully. She made the pancakes hastily and Erza ate them happily.

When she had finished she looked back out the window and her eyes widened. "What the?" There were two figures walking toward the door to Fairy Tail. SHe recognized the first one to be Mystogan. The second one confused her. Just as the door was about to open the sky began to glow blue and her guildmates began to turn to small pixels. She was surprised to see that Wendy and Gajeel weren't.

She then looked down at her hands and her eyes widened. She was disappearing as well. "What's happening!?" She yelled and she watched as the guild doors opened to reveal one figure who removed the hood. Her eyes widened at the sight of her boyfriend. "Natsu!" She yelled and she ran, jumping at him only to disappear right before she touched him.

This was sad for Natsu but he knew what was happening and he frowned. "Gajeel… Wendy." He said as the entire city minus them was sucked in. He noticed that Wendy's cat hadn't been either. "Sorry Guys but I need help." He said and Gajeel's eyes widened. "Salamander!" He yelled and Natsu nodded. "Salamander!" Wendy yelled as she hadn't seen him without his hood on.

"Yeah, I'm here. The problem is that our guild is gone and we have to travel to Edolas to get it back." He said and he grabbed a pill bottle from his second dimension. "Take one of these." He handed them each a small red pill. They hesitantly complied, not feeling any different. "You will probably not feel it but these pills allow you to use your magic in Edolas. Be very careful though because you will only have access to your magic currently within yourself unless…"

Natsu took a deep breath comically before continuing. "Unless you eat your own element, you will be unable to recover magic naturally. Lets go." He said and he grabbed Gajeel, surprising him. He then blasted into the air with fire under his feet and Carla grabbed Wendy. They flew into the portal in the sky and it closed behind them.

They were then warped into the other world.

The other world was different and it was surprising to see that there were floating islands and there were streams of strait magical power. Natsu couldn't see Wendy and he was still holding Gajeel. "Let me go you bastard!" He yelled and Natsu threw him. "I'm going to the city, I need you to go to the capital, you should be more than enough to beat them. They don't have full access to their magic, take Wendy and her cat with you."

Gajeel wanted to retort but he complied and he smelled out Wendy. Natsu knew he had to find Erza but his senses were screaming at him, telling him to explore. He had a faint smell that made it possible to track.

It took him a half hour of running but with his training it was really nothing. He entered a clearing and he saw a large tree. What surprised him was the large insignia across the top. He began to walk toward the door and as he was about to answer Lucy dressed in gothic clothing tackled him. "Natsu where have you been! We were worried about you!" She said and he frowned. "I get it." He said and she tilted her head in confusion after she pulled back.

"Get what?' She asked and he frowned. "I am Natsu but I'm not from this world. I'm from another world that the capital of Edolas is trying to extract magic from." He said and this surprised Edolas Lucy. "What do you mean 'other world'?" He nodded. "Exactly what you just said, I don't think I could explain it any better than that." She slowly nodded. "Have you seen our Natsu?" She asked and before she could answer there was a roar in the sky,

"We gotta go!" She said and this surprised Natsu. He looked up and his eyes widened. Lucy ran inside. "Guys! We gotta go! Erza is here!" She yelled. "Why does it matter if Erza is here?" He asked and she gave him a look that said he was stupid. "Because she's the Fairy Slayer!" She yelled and Levy spoke up. "We don't have enough time, she's already here. We are only at two percent!"

Natsu smirked and he walked out of the door. This surprised the Edolas Erza who was flying at the guild on a large draconic creature. She was originally going to crash into the guild but she landed in front of instead upon seeing the confident look on the attractive man's face. She jumped off the dragon. "What happened? Think I'm to much?" He asked and she frowned. "Who are you!?" She asked and he shook his head to the side. In a surprising bright flash he was in a black vest with gold trimming, left open to reveal his toned and tanned six pack. He wore white baggy pants with a pair of black boots.

His scarf flowed in the wind of the dragon like creatures breath.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild." Her eyes widened as she laid them upon the scarlet guild mark on his right shoulder. "My name is Erza Knightwalker and I will destroy the Fairy Tail guild here and now." She said but truth be told she was nervous. He was attractive and the magical power he was radiating was massive. It made her want to run away but she had to fight.

She looked past him and saw the people in the guild watching from the window. In a bright flash she was weilding a massive spear. "Ten Commandments! Silfarion!" He spear changed and Natsu sensed a dramatic increase in her magical power. He readied himself and she dashed at him with a stab attack. Natsu side stepped and kicked the spear out of her hands and into the air. He then kicked her in the gut, sending her flying back and into a tree.

She stood and watched as her spear fell down and Natsu caught it. He then threw it like a javelin which surprised her as she didn't have time to move. The spear flew past her head and into the tree. He then spoke up. "Try again." Her eyes widened. She picked up the spear and flashed toward him again. This time she slashed and he ducked. She took this time to kick up off the ground to be above him.

"Ten Commandments! Gravity Core!" A black ball came from the tip of her spear and it began to suck in everything around the area. She was surprised when she jumped back and saw him walking toward her normally. He then disappeared. Her eyes widened and she began to look around. "Behind you." He said and she turned quickly. She received a punch to the gut and she flew back. She connected with her own monster and it fell over from the force.

A large cloud of dust kicked up and Natsu continued to walk toward her. He made his magic burst and it cleared the dust and made the now standing Knightwalker cover her eyes. "What are you!?" She yelled and he smiled. "I already told you." The Fairy Tail Guild hall disappeared behind him. Her eyes widened and she scowled. "I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail."

She growled and she picked her spear back up. "You are too strong! We will have to change the plans!" She yelled and she jumped back on the beast. She got ready to fly away but she was grabbed by Natsu who pulled her off as the beast flew away and they were left in the clearing.

"What the hell!?" She yelled and he sighed. "Listen to me." He said and she growled, throwing her spear at him which he caught. He then threw it back and it flew past her as quick speeds. The spear flew past her head and imbedded halfway into a tree. "I said…" He disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He looked down at her in the eyes and his eyes were glowing crimson. "Listen." He said as she fell backward. "Now then."

He said and she stayed silent.

"I realize that you have your views but I think that if you really wanted you could be a good person. You want the capital to prevail because you want the world to have it's magic restored. Jellal told me all about you, well he left out the Fairy Hunter, Evil part. Look, my girlfriend, the Erza from my world, is a kind person and I know you are too…"

He smiled softly and held out a hand. "Join us to take down the capital, is it really worth killing everyone else that uses magic just so that you have yours? It's like having all the money in the world but no family or friends to share it with." He said and he smirked. "I mean…" He put on a confident look. "Look." His look turned nervous. "I wasn't even going all out to beat you."

He said and he let out a nervous chuckle. "I might have obliterated this entire floating island if I had gone all out." Her eyes widened. "There's no way!" She yelled and he slowly nodded. "Yeah but there's really no way to demonstrate because if I run out of magic I can't replenish it without fire in this world. I really would like to restore this world but I don't know how to do that."

This got a response out of her which was her eyes widening in fear. "Anyways." He requiped a pair of black bands on his wrists. "That's just an idea, I mean, It's not like I could even kill you if I wanted to, you look and sound exactly like Erza. That would be an awful experience that I would never forget. Imma leave you to think about what I said and I hope you make the right decision."

"Seeya." He said and he walked away, leaving her there to ponder what her had just said. She had seen him equip those bracelets and she felt like his magic was easily a fraction of what it was without them on. He also said that he could basically kill everyone in Edolas without trying so… she really didn't have much choice in first place. "Whatever." She said and he smiled slightly, unknown to her.

Natsu continued to walk toward the town and was surprised when he came across a small farm house. "Hey there!" He heard and he turned to face a small blue cat. ( **Like I said… somewhere… I am going to add Happy.** ) "Oh… hey there…" Natsu said with a small nervous smile. "What are you doing on my farm?" He asked and Natsu shook his head. "I'm sorry, I accidentally wandered onto the farm." The cat nodded. Natsu's stomach then growled. "Are you hungry?" Natsu slowly nodded. "Come inside, I'll get you something to eat." He said and as much as Natsu wanted to say no, he hesitantly shook his head.

There was something about this cat that made him really happy. "Look, I'm really appreciative for the food." The small cat nodded. "Of course, I always help people in need." Natsu smiled but there was a nagging feeling that this cat only helped people because it helped himself too. "Do you live here all by yourself?" Natsu asked as they entered the large house. "Yeah… my parents lived here for awhile but the major exceeds came and arrested them because they didn't send me to Fiore. It's been years now…" He said and Natsu could hear the absolute sorrow in his voice. "Hey look, I don't know you that well but I am pretty sure that it's not your fault. Your parents chose to have you and refuse to give you away so… It's ok. What's your name by the way?" He asked and the cat felt a little happiness.

"My name is Happy… what's yours?" Natsu nodded. "That's an awesome name, you should live up to it, the names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu sat at the small table that had a surprisingly big chair. "Here…" He said and he place a raw fish in front of Natsu. Natsu smiled. "Thanks but I can't eat that raw…" He said and Happy deadpanned. "Ok I'll cook it." Natsu shook his head. "Allow me." He grabbed the fish and it burst into flames, cooking instantly. This surprised Happy. "You can use magic too!?" He yelled and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, it may surprise you but I'm not from this world. I took one of these." He grabbed the pill bottle. "It lets you use all of your magic power in this world, otherwise it's restricted is what I'm told." Happy was still in amazement as Natsu began to chow on the fish. "Whoa… why are you here?" Natsu frowned as he finished his fish. "Unfortunately it's not a vacation. I'm going to storm the city in a moment."

Happy gave him a questioning look. "Why?" Natsu gave him a longing look. "I need to save my friends and my girlfriend. They have them turned into a lacrima. I need to change them back and see if there is a way to restore this world of its magic. If not then… that really is terrible for you huh?" He said and Happy slowly nodded. "Yeah… Y'know… I wanna help!" He said and Natsu smirked. "Of course. C'mon buddy, I have to go. Are you ready?" He asked and Happy nodded. "Aye!"

Happy sprouted wings. "I can get us there in moments." Natsu nodded and Happy grabbed the back of his vest, lifting him off the ground. They then basically vanished due to Happy's speed. They stopped right outside the city and Natsu was dropped to which he shook his head. Natsu looked at Happy. "You weren't kidding." He said and Happy nodded. "Of course" Happy landed on his shoulder and they began to run through the city. Natsu slid to a halt, noticing that there was a large crowd. He looked through it and noticed the large lacrima.

He sniffed the air. "Erza…" He said and he jumped over the large group. He punched the crystal and it shattered. A bright light shone and when it died down Natsu was revealed holding Erza bridal style with Gray standing next to them. "Wow. This is practically Deja vu." Natsu said sarcastically and she hugged him close. "I'm here to help." He said and she slowly pulled back with a nod. He then pressed a small kiss on her lips to which she responded to quickly.

The kiss was chast and short but it got the point across that they didn't have a lot of time as his ears picked up something that terrified him. It was the sound of Wendy screaming in pain and Gajeel grunting and chuckling. "That all you got?" He heard and it surprisingly came from Wendy. "Cuz with that you're not getting any magic from me!" She said and Natsu smiled lightly. "We have to save the rest of the guild, do you see that?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the sky. Erza looked up and saw a massive lacrima heading toward another large Island.

"What about it?" She asked. "That is our friends, I need you to take Happy and fly up there, Gray with me." He said and he received quick nods. He then ran into the castle with Gray trailing behind him. He heard a laugh and a man with pink armor and a blonde mullet spoke up. "Hey there." Natsu smirked. "Hey Ya." He said and he received a pose in response. A man with purple and white hair then walked out from the shadows, he had a wand in his hand.

"Hey guys." Gray smirked as well. "Hey."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Natsu and Gray vs. The Generals of Edolas capital next chapter(Wont be that much of a fight I think. Just my opinion though.) As always… well as usual… Leave a review and follow/favorite the video if you think I deserve it. I will be working on a Dragon Ball Z story soon as well.**


	3. Natsu vs Natsu Rematch

Natsu smirked as he sent a large fist made of fire at the duo and it was reflected at Gray who was blasted into the wall. He let out a chuckle. "Wow. That was pretty clever… I guess…" He said and he heard Gray growl in the cloud of smoke.

"What the hell flame brain!?" He yelled and Natsu grinned. "It wasn't me ice prick it was him." Natsu said as he pointed at the man with blue and white hair. "My name is-" The door crashed open and… Erza came flying in.

The problem was that it wasn't their Erza, it was Knightwalker. "Stop right there!" She yelled and she slid to a halt in front of the other two generals. She was facing Natsu and Gray however. Gray was frozen in fear and he managed to mutter a small. "Oh god no."

Natsu frowned but he smiled when her spear glowed bright and she turned around. "Gravity Core!" She yelled and the two generals were sucked in before it exploded and sent them flying back into the wall, unconscious.

Natsu's thoughts were long lived however as he had stopped paying attention to his surroundings and a little girl appeared behind him. "Drain!" She yelled with an orb in her hand and it started to glow. Natsu's eyes widened as he heard this and before he could turn around to react he was engulfed in a bright light.

He roared in pain. "Hrrrrah!" He yelled and he flew back into a wall. The wall formed a crater and he slowly tried to pull himself out. Blood began to fall from his head and he felt almost completely drained of magic.

He groaned and fell unconscious.

 **-Dreamscape-**

Natsu was in a forest clearing. Natsu frowned. "Why am I here?" He heard a familiar laugh. "I figured that since you're knocked out then I would stretch my legs for a moment." Natsu grinned. "I see…" He turned to a familiar demonic version of himself.

"It's been awhile since our last fight." Natsu nodded. "Hopefully you're a challenge this time." Natsu smirked. "I would hope so."

Natsu gently bent his knees, getting into a stance, ready to deflect any attack. He actually had to be ready for this attack. He smirked as he mirror got into a different stance which was an attacking one.

Natsu focused sharply on any movement from his opponent.

A small leaf began to descend toward the ground from a withering tree. It fell slowly and it seemed to be the only thing moving. They could hear the gentle breeze blowing through. Natsu felt his ears perk up as the mirror moved its foot lightly.

The leaf hit the ground and fire burst into existence as the demon blasted toward Natsu who spun and kicked at the demon's side. The demon ducked and grabbed Natsu's leg.

He swung Natsu around and threw him. Natsu landed in a handstand and jumped back further. He didn't have very much breathing time however as the demon was quick to follow with a devastating punch that was aimed at his stomach.

Natsu sidestepped and caught the arm at his side, pulled in the demon closer. He delivered a knee to the demon's stomach and he coughed up blood onto Natsu's back through gritted teeth.

Natsu pulled back and delivered a massive uppercut toward his head but the demon responded quickly and leaned back. He proceeded to swiftly deliver a kick to the unguarded Natsu's side.

Natsu groaned in pain as the kick connected but he got over it and he grabbed the demon, throwing him over his back. The demon flew back and he landed on a tree with his feet, ready to bounce back with ferocity. He launched at Natsu.

Natsu wasn't prepared for this and he received a hard punch to the back which sent him sprawling and sliding across the grass. Natsu rolled to the side just in time to avoid a heel kick that formed a crater in the ground.

Natsu sprung at the demon and delivered a horn like attack to the demon's chest. The demon flew back but he flipped and kicked Natsu in the chin as well. Natsu flew in the air and he flipped to his feet. He put his hand down and grinned.

"Not bad." He said and the demon smirked. "I could say the same thing. Last time I destroyed you." Natsu nodded. "I have been training as hard as I could ever since that fight. So do expect to win."

The demon nodded. "You may have come far but that doesn't mean you are ready to beat me yet." Natsu shook his head with a small smile and a chuckle. "We'll see pal."

Natsu then got back into his fighting stance and the demon did as well.

Natsu jumped at him and the demon jumped into the air. Natsu expected this and he jumped as well. The demon was waiting for an opportunity like this one however as he caught the incoming fist of the pursuing Natsu. He then pulled him closer and delivered a knee to his stomach which made him hunch over and gasp for air.

The demon then delivered a devastating elbow to his back, making him bend at an awkward angle. Natsu groaned in pain. The demon then proceeded to slam him into the ground with a massive quake and crater forming.

His victory was cut short quickly as Natsu sprung up and grabbed him by the face, slamming him head first into the ground as well. A large cloud of dust was created and Natsu jumped back, sliding to a halt.

He wiped the blood off his chin. He was badly bruised and cut up. He was bleeding harshly from his had as streaks of dried blood were on his face. He was also having trouble breathing as the demon had probably broken a rib or two. He tasted the familiar taste of copper in his mouth.

The dust cleared and the demon was slowly standing up as well. He had blood on his face as well and he was also heavily bruised. He had a large black bruise on the side of his head and he had a large gash on his arm. He also had similar small cuts and small scrapes.

He was smirking and Natsu matched it. "I haven't even begun yet." He said and Natsu grinned. "That's what I thought. Good thing I'm not out of tricks either." The demon nodded as his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red. Black veins formed on the outside of his skin.

Natsu began to power up as well. The ground around him began to shake and it began to break apart. A red aura formed around him as red scaled formed on his face, forearms, and calves. His power tripled and matched the demon in front of him.

They got into a stance again. Natsu's grin grew as did the demon's smirk. Natsu was put on the defensive as the demon rushed at him. The demon delivered a punch toward Natsu's core but he jumped to the side and then they jumped at each other, delivering a punch and connecting fists.

The blow was enough to emit a sound wave. Neither moved as the massive amount of force created a windstorm strong enough to make the tree's tilt.

Natsu kicked him in the gut then he received a punch to the jaw. Natsu uppercutted him and he slid back. The demon responded with a straight kick to the chest, sending Natsu sliding back as well. They jumped at each other again and this time they connected knees.

Natsu was punched in the gut but he retaliated with a similar punch. They both were grinning madly as they delivered massive blow after massive blow. Natsu received a punch to the temple and he fell over. He stood quickly and punched the demon in the temple twice as hard.

The demon fell as well and he stumbled to his feet. He then jumped at the unprepared Natsu and tackled him to the ground, straddling him. He began to deliver punches anywhere he could. Natsu groaned in pain with each one as blood began to pour from the massive blows.

Natsu forced the demon off of himself and they charged at each other. Natsu delivered a punch to the demon's jaw and their attacks continued to become more and more sluggish. The demon kicked him in the leg and Natsu stumbled for a moment, giving the demon the opportunity to punch him in the face one last time. Natsu fell over and hit the ground hard.

He was panting heavily as his aura had died down a long time ago as did the demons.

Natsu chuckled heavily with a wince. "I really want to keep fighting but my body won't let me." The demon heavily chuckled as well. He fell down into a sitting position. "Good, I dunno if I have the energy to keep fighting."

Natsu nodded in approval. "That means I got 10,000 times closer than last time." The demon nodded. "Don't think you can beat me though. I am unable to power up to full power currently. If I was at full power I would have just brushed you off like it was nothing. Keep training hard."

Natsu nodded in understanding. "You should probably wake up now. The large lacrima is headed toward Extalia." Natsu frowned. "Ok let's do this." The demon nodded and stopped on Natsu's chest hard.

 **-Real World-**

Natsu awoke with a gasp. The floor was shaking in a room with four beds other than his own. He was the only one occupying the room. "Where am I?" He asked aloud. As he suspected, he received no answer.

His chest was covered in bandages but other than that it was bare and his arms were as well.

He requipped on a white tee which had a red Fairy tail symbol on the tee also had red streaks up the sides which resembled fire. He also equipped a pair of black pants and black boots. His hands glowed bright and he was then wearing black fingerless gloves that covered half of his forearms. The gloves were adorned with a bright red metal Fairy Tail emblem on each one.

His scarf was on the dresser next to him and he wrapped it around his neck. "There." He said and he ran out of the room. The ground was still shaking for a moment and then it stopped. Natsu continued to run through dark halls. He was almost completely drained of magic.

He was clearly underground but he didn't know where. His senses were basically normal human right now because of the shortage on magic and he was unable to sense any magic power which meant that he was far underground. He entered a room and groaned as it was just another room similar to the one he had woken up in.

The halls seemed old and like they hadn't been used for a while the were aligned with dark intricate carvings into the stone. It was a dull gray and there was barely any lighting from the torches aligning the… wall…" Natsu face palmed as he took a deep breath and the fire began to be absorbed. The tunnel was completely black now but Natsu's fist burst into flames.

He grinned as his senses sharpened. His eyes widened as voices reached his ears. "Hahahah! Brats! You can't beat the Dorma Anim!" He heard another laugh. "I have the power of a dragon!" Natsu's eyes widened and then a scream of pain reached his ears.

He realized that the scream came from Wendy. "Wendy!" He heard as the ground began to shake. This was Erza who screamed. "Erza." He said and he began to run toward the exit where her scent was strongest. His magic wasn't even close to full but he had to make due with what he had.

Natsu reached a large staircase and he ran up quickly. He emerged in the darkness of night. The moonlight illuminating the area around him.

"Natsu!" He heard and he turned toward Gray. They were facing a large metallic dragon. "I'm here!" He yelled, alerting the other wizards. "Natsu!?" Lucy yelled in happiness. "We're saved!"

She yelled and Natsu smirked. Erza felt tears well up. He saw that Edolas Erza had a large hole in her shoulder. He winced. Edolas Lucy was frowning as was the rest of the Edolas Fairy Tail. The only problem was that he didn't see himself.

Gajeel and Wendy were panting heavily. Natsu grinned as a small blue cat landed on his shoulder. "Erza I need fire. Now." He said and she nodded. With the last bit of her magic she requipped into her flame empress armor and sent a fireball at him.

Natsu quickly ate it, wiping his mouth.

"Can anyone else give me fire?" He asked and he received shakes of the head. "Damn." He said and he then looked at the dragon, a serious look coming to his face. "Everyone but Gajeel and Wendy leave!" He yelled and they all seemed hesitant. "Now!" He yelled and one by one they began to retreat.

"This is all bad guys." Natsu said as they had all left and he knew Wendy am Gajeel could hear him. "If I had gotten here sooner we could have beat him. He's steadily gaining magic power…" Natsu said and he received a chuckle from Gajeel.

"I'm not letting that thing hurt Fairy Tail while I'm alive." Wendy nodded in agreement. "If I could just get some fire then I might be able to beat this guy…" Narsu said.

"I guess we'll just have to try and beat him like this… or at least stall him…" Natsu said and they nodded. Natsu jumped at him and the large hand smacked him away. Gajeel landed a punch to the large head of the beast only to be grabbed out of the air and thrown into the ground hard.

Wendy let loose a breath attack at him and it just vanished. "Damn…" Natsu said as he was running out of ideas and the fight had just started. "Guys… we can't let him win…" Gajeel groaned agreement. "Natsu's…" Wendy said as she looked at him. He was glaring at the large creature.

Natsu jumped up and he punched at the beast. It punched at him as well and he maneuvered him body so that he could run up it's arm. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled and the attack connected to the face of the large dragon with a small burst of flames.

Natsu grabbed his hand and winced. He was grabbed and thrown into the ground. The man then began to charge up a large attack. "Die!" He yelled and a bright light filled the area. A large crash was heard as a car crashed into the machine.

The blast wasn't stopped however. Natsu had his eyes closed in anticipation but an attack never came as he looked up and saw a panting mirror of himself, his back smoking as he looked at Natsu.

"Man that was close…" He said as he fell to his knee. He grinned at Natsu who couldn't help but grin as well. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

Natsu said and he chuckled as his reflection stood, helping him to his feet.

"Well I'm here to help now. I dunno if I can though. I don't think magic weapons will work on him." He said as he held up a red staff. "Magic weapon? What type of magic?" The Edolas Natsu frowned.

"Well I used to be a Fire Make mage but the lack of magic changed that so now I'm stuck using this stupid fire staff." Natsu grinned. "Hit me with everything that staff has to offer."

The Edolas Natsu looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean!?" He yelled and Natsu smirked. "It emits fire right?" He nodded. "I get stronger with absorbing fire, hit me with everything that thing has."

The Edolas version of Natsu slowly nodded and the man roared from the machine. He ran back and closes his eyes before the staff burst into magic and Natsu was blasted with a massive torrent of flames which made the area illuminated.

The fire was absorbed and Natsu burped, wiping his mouth. "Now that's what I call a meal!" He yelled and he punched his fists together. "I hope you're ready! Because I am about to melt you into a new suit of armor for Erza!"

The man laughed from within the metallic dragon. "Let's see you try!"

Natsu blasted toward the machine ten times as fast as before and he landed on the chest of the machine. This surprised everyone. Natsu's fist then glowed bright for a moment before it burst into flames.

He punched forward and into the machine, he grabbed the man inside and yanked him out, throwing him out and onto his back. The man slid to a halt and groaned.

Natsu landed and he walked to the man. He punched him in the gut as he stood and the man passed out. "That's enough old man," Natsu said but the victory was cut short as he was blasted back by a blast of magic. He frowned as the old man stood there.

The little band on the old man's wrist was glowing purple and all of the magic from the machine was being absorbed. The man's eyes began to glow green but it was cut short as a staff pierced his chest from the back.

Natsu sighed in sorrow as Jellal landed next to the now heavily bleeding man. "I'm sorry father… this must be done…" Jellal removed the wristband and it shattered.

Overwhelming magic flooded the area. The robot began to fall as well but it disappeared in a flash of bright light. Natsu grinned as it was transferred to his pocket dimension.

Natsu shook his head as he thought of an idea. He wanted Jellal to be king and he knew that he had to do something. He requipped a pair of fake horns.

 **"HAAHAA MY NAME IS END I WILL BEAT THE MIGHTY PRINCE JELLAL AND ENSLAVE THIS WORLD!"**

Natsu yelled and he began to breathe fire everywhere. By now everyone was watching the two of them. The old man's body was kong gone by then. "No you will not END!" Jellal had figured it out and he was going to defeat Natsu.

Natsu ran at him and punched him in the face. Jellal responded by punching him back. They continued to trade harsh blows yelling stuff about determination.

Edo Erza was watching the exchange with a small smile. "Wow…" She said and she felt a small hand on her shoulder. "Hey there you look like you could use a hand." It was Edo Natsu. "Wh-What?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, while there is magic in the air I might as well use what little magic I have left to heal your shoulder." She slowly nodded and his hands began to glow as he held them close to her wound. It began to heal quickly and he smiled. "There." He said and she gave him a small smile. "Th-Thank you… what's your name?" He smiled as well. "My name is Natsu Dragion." She nodded. "Erza Knightwalker."

Erza watched this exchange from afar. "Wow. It seems that we are just destined to be together no matter what." She said and Natsu shot her a quick glance, letting her know he had heard her. She blush lightly but smiled slightly at him. She then grew a devious smirk and cupped her hands around her mouth. "C'mon Prince Jellal! Save us!" this made and uproar of the Edolas citizens.

Natsu shot her a sarcastic heartbroken look. He motioned with his hands to be a broken heart quickly before returning to his fight. He received one last heavy punch and he went down.

Cheers began to erupt as he began to glow as did everyone else from his world. "Thank you… Natsu." He heard from Jellal and he smiled. He then turned to bright dust.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it took awhile for it to come out but I hope it was worth it. I'm sorry that I didn't post earlier but you know… I do have a life outside of Fanfiction… as much as I hate that sometimes. Anyways. Tune in for next chapter if you think you want to and as always, review the chapter and relay you're thoughts.**

 **Seeya.**


	4. The S-Class Contestants, Passion

Natsu grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "It's good to be back!" He yelled as the guild celebrated him returning as well as the escape from Edolas. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he looked at a man in the guild with a jagged scar on his face. "Mest…" Natsu said aloud alarming his girlfriend which was conversing with Cana. "What about him Natsu?" Natsu frowned at the question. "I'm… not sure…" He said but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he got from this guy. "Anyways… why is everyone so excited for tod-" He was cut off. "Attention!"

He heard and he grinned as Makarov made an entrance, growing big but then rapidly shrinking. "What is it gramps?" Natsu asked and his question seemed to go unnoticed. "As you all know… well most of you… We shall be hosting the S-Class trials." The guild erupted in a roar of cheers and yells. Natsu frowned. "S-Class trials?" He asked aloud and Erza nodded. "We hold them every year for someone to become an S-Class wizard. I'll be back."

The S-Class mages began to make their way to the stage in the guild. They stood behind Makarov. Mira was waving and Erza stood there with a confident look. Gildarts was just looking at the crowd with a blank look.

Makarov then continued his speech.

"I am here today to tell everyone who will be participating in the exams and the the rules." Natsu listened the mumbles of his guildmates around him. "First off. Everyone chosen will choose a partner to take and if that group wins then they shall both become an S-Class wizard!" This created an uproar of disbelief.

"I know it hasn't been done before but I figured that it's a good Idea and since I have so many candidates, I figure why not. NOW! The Trials will take place in two days, you have that time to pick your partner and make any last minute preparations that you believe are necessary."

He finished, taking a deep breath. "As for the candidates." Makarov smirked.

"Gray Fullbuster!" He yelled and Gray smirked. "Finally." He said aloud.

"Second. Freed Justine!" Freed smiled. "Laxus, I will show you the power of the thunder trio."

Makarov nodded and he continued. "Levy McGarden." He said and all he received was a squeal of joy.

"Cana Alberona." He said and he received a drunen moan.

"Mest Gryder." Mest smirked. "Nice."

"Elfman Strauss." He heard a roar. "That's what it means to be a man!" He heard and he got ready to speak up. Natsu frowned. If Erza was going to be there he wanted to go as well.

"And finally…" Gajeel clenched his fists in anticipation. Worst scenario he just partnered up with Levy though. Natsu felt a small tug at his soul.

"Juvia Lockser!" Juvia's eyes widened. "Really? Juvia gets to go, she is pleased."

With all the contestants decided Natsu concluded that it was a good Idea to consult the master. "Could I possibly go to master, just to be there, I won't even fight." Makarov frowned. "Sorry my boy but it isn't ok. We are going to the sacred ground of Tenroujima and I can't allow anyone who's not participating to stay there."

Natsu hesitantly nodded. "Ok gramps. Please keep her safe I can't shake the bad feeling l have." Makarov nodded, confirming that he would do as Natsu asked. "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep her safe Natsu."

Natsu sighed, decently satisfied. He still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. "I am curious as to why I can't participate though." Natsu said after a moment of silence. "I believe that you still need time to sort out your own problems and I think that you need to do some soul searching. You have become very powerful boy but it would seem that you are still fighting with your inner demons." Natsu nodded. The old man was very wise.

"I see."

Natsu could feel the demon within himself raging at the contestants. "I see!?" He heard. "FIGHT FOR HER!" He heard and as much as he wanted to follow this order, the master was easily the smartest person he knew and he trusted everything he said.

Natsu made his way to where Erza was. The guild had returned to normal. "Hey Erza. Sorry I can't go. The old man makes some good points about why I can't though so i trust him. Just be careful ok." He said and she nodded.

"When are you leaving?" He asked and she smiled. "One day." He sighed and hugged her close. He was glad she wasn't wearing her armor. "We should make the most of tomorrow then." She nodded. "Yes. Lets get me packed today and then tomorrow we will have fun." Natsu nodded.

"When do we start?" She took his hand. "To my apartment!" She yelled comically. "Don't you live in Fairy Hills? I thought guys weren't allowed there." She blushed. "Yeah about that…" he face palmed. "You've been living in my apartment." He said in a monotone voice and she slowly nodded. "Is that a… Problem?" She asked with a tinge of fear in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"No actually. I was going to ask you to move in."He stated, surprising her. "Really?" She asked hopefully. "Uh-huh." He said simply. "Let's go, they're staring at us." He said and she turned the same color of her hair. She rushed out of the guild, dragging him along behind her. "O...k?"

Natsu smiled as they entered the apartment. "Wow. Doesn't look that different besides that." He said pointing at a terrarium. "You got a pet lizard?" He asked and she nodded. "I may or may not named him Natsu." She said and he snorted, bursting into laughter.

"That's adorable!" He yelled and she blushed lightly. "Hey! I was growing desperate. It's a Salamander by the way!" She yelled and he nodded. He walked over to the tank and there was a red salamander on a small tree. "Hey there Natsu. I'm Natsu." He smirked and shot a look at Erza.

Natsu also spotted the packed luggage in the corner. "Oh? I thought you said you had to pack." He said and he turned to her. She was blushing. "I lied." He sighed. "Why?" He asked and she jumped at him, surprising him with her speed.

"Ah!" He yelled as he was tackled to the ground. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you…" She said in a hushed voice. "Oh ok. I mean, you could have just told me that." He said and he hugged her tighter. He placed a kiss on her head and she looked up, connecting their lips.

Natsu was a little surprised by how direct she was but he kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Natsu jumped as he felt her tongue brush his lip. He smiled lightly into the kiss and opened his mouth. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and his dance happily with hers.

More passion was involved as she leaned into him and he felt his lower region begin to respond. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, never parting from the kiss. Natsu slowly slid his hands up her sides, earning himself a moan.

She grinded into him again and he groaned into the kiss. She felt his abs, which was easy due to the open vest. He managed to slid his hands under her blouse and gripped her waist lightly. He heated his hands to a pleasurable heat and she smiled into the kiss as well. Natsu broke from the kiss and as Erza was catching her breath he trailed kisses down her jawline and began to suck on her collarbone.

She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse as she ripped his vest off. He gently slipped it off her shoulders and this tickled her lightly. He licked down her neck and trailed his tongue through the middle of her breasts. She had on a red lacy bra and Natsu loved the fact that it matched her hair.

He made it past her belly button and kissed around it as he slowly unbuttoned her blue skirt. He slid the skirt off to reveal matching panties. He smirked and kissed back up her body. He heated his lips and she moaned his name.

He ended his assault when he reached the middle of her breasts. He looked up into her eyes and she nodded at him, confirming that he could go further. He reached behind her and he found that it was actually difficult to take the bra off. She went to help him but he just heated his finger and cut it.

Her eyes widened. "Natsu!" She yelled and he gave her an innocent look. She smiled and he chuckled. His breathing hitched as she slowly pulled the ruined bra away. He smiled lightly. He saw the small scars all over her chest and the almost invisible ones on the rest of her body.

"These just make you more beautiful." He n said as he slowly traced the scars with his fingers. She blushed. He lightly cupped her breasts in his hands and she moaned. He traced his fingers around her areolas and she moaned lightly again.

He kissed her on the lips again before tracing more kisses down her body and between her breasts again. She moaned at the smallest touch so Natsu was satisfied with his work. Natsu took one of her nipples into his mouth and she moaned his name loudly.

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

* * *

"I dunno Gray, I feel like maybe Erza had her reasons for telling us to leave them alone." Gray smirked. "Maybe, but I'm going to beat the crap outta flame brain and show him whos really stronger." he said and Lucy sighed. "With any luck, he gets to you before Erza." Gray made his way toward the apartment and before he even entered the complex something disturbing hit his ears.

"OH NATSU!" He heard and his eyes widened. He felt himself harden in his pants. "God damnit flame brain… HE BEAT ME AGAIN!" He yelled surprising Lucy who was in shock at what she had heard. "Gray, I think we should leave and not tell anyone from the guild about what we had heard."

He sighed. "You're right. I need to find Juvia." Lucy tilted her head. "For what?" She asked and he gave her a look of determination. "I need to get laid." he said and he posed dramatically. Her eyes widened. She shook her head with a sigh. "Everything is a challenge when it comes to Natsu huh?" She asked and he nodded.

"Maybe you're right though. I haven't had a good boyfriend yet so I had lost hope. Maybe I need to put myself out there again." He snickered. "With who?" There was a bright flash of light. "I think I can fill that role." Loke said as he appeared.

Lucy growled and kicked him so hard that he flew and parted the clouds. "Lucy kick." She said under her breath. As she looked back at Gray he was tackled by Juvia. "Juvia is right here!" She yelled as she came out of the shadows. Lucy sighed again. Maybe it was time to give Loke a chance.

She walked in the direction that she had kicked him in.

* * *

-Back to Erza and Natsu-

* * *

Natsu smirked as his ears picked up the sound of Gray's rant and Lucy's kick. He continued his ministrations to her breasts for a moment. "Oh Natsu…" She said in a low voice as he stopped and looked her in the eyes. She used her toes to slid his pants off.

Her eyes widened at the size of the bulge in his pants. "Woah…" She let it slip and he gave her a confused look. "What's the matter?" he asked humorously. "Uhhh… It's… big…" He blushed slightly. "Is that a… bad thing?" he asked and she shook her head rapidly. He smiled lightly.

Natsu leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. She responded quickly. They began another dance of the tongues and Erza began to grind against Natsu's crotch again. Naruto groaned into the kiss and it was matched by Erza moan.

Natsu trailed more kisses down her body while she caught her breath and this time he went past her breasts, giving each of them a small kiss. She smiled lightly at the romantic gesture. "May I?" He asked as he stopped at her lower region. She had a noticeable wet spot from the utter arousal she was feeling.

She was hesitant but with a slow and fully loving nod Natsu laced his fingers around the hem of her panties and pulled the down slowly, tickling Erza's thighs. She blushed as he looked at her most prized possession. "Beautiful…" She heard him whisper.

She turned a light pink and Natsu grinned. Natsu slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on her pink swollen lower lips and she moaned. Natsu kissed it again and he smiled at the cute moans she was giving him from his ministrations.

Natsu caught her eyes for a moment and he could practically feel her lust and her begging for more. Without a second though Natsu left a long lick from the bottom to the top. The small red patch of hair tickling his nose and making him laugh.

She blushed but he continued his ministrations, leaving another long lick. He then began to finger her nub for a moment. Stopping only for a moment to wink at her before he dove in. he delved his tongue as deep as he could get it and he enjoyed the loud moan. Natsu's tongue began to play with her clit.

Her moans increased altogether. She wrapped her thighs around Natsu's head as he pleasured her core and was becoming increasingly hard to hold in her climax as Natsu ate her very soul. Natsu heated his tongue and trace it in a circle on her folds, taking her nub into his mouth. He then nibbled lightly on her outside lips and sucked on her labia for a moment.

Erza screamed his name like she did before as he began to thrusts his tongue in and out. With one last lock lick she spilled her fluids onto his face and into his mouth. He was surprised by the outburst but he happily lapped up her fluids.

"Oh that's delicious." Natsu said and she turned bright red. He stood up. "Is it time?" He asked and she shook her head. "It's your turn now." His eyes widened. "Oh…" She slowly slid his boxers off which were humorous because they were matching his scarf.

He member sprange free, barely missing her face as it landed on her shoulder. "Natsu? How did you keep this thing under wraps." He gave her a confused look. "I only really had any problems with it when I met you." Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Thank you." She said as she hesitantly wrapped her hands around his large member. She was unable to fully wrap her hands around it however as she began to pump him. He groaned as she got on her knees in front of him. She leaned in and licked the tip receiving a deep groan from him as precum leaked from the tip.

Erza began to get a feel to it and she wrapped her lips around the head of his member. He groaned again and she could taste his pre seed. She enjoyed the flavor it actually reminded her of a hot fire. She began to bob her head and he stumbled backward slightly in surprise.

"My god…" He mumbled as Erza looked him in the eyes as she worked his member. She began to take him deeper into her mouth and was only able to get a third of it in before she gagged. He groaned at the sensation and he looked at the ceiling. Erza was determined to get him to release and would no matter what.

Natsu unconsciously began to thrust at her. Her eyes widened as he went deeper. Her gag reflex began to fade as she handled the rod. She took him deeper into her mouth and her felt the back of her throat. His eyes widened at how hot it was and he thrusted hard. Her eyes widened as he went two thirds into her throat.

She moaned and he began to twitch. Natsu groaned loudly and he released his seed into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes widened and she began to drink as much of it as she could. She was unsuccessful in getting all of it however as lots of it splattered onto her breasts. She moaned and he released more into her mouth. She jerked him for a moment and the leftovers flooded her mouth as well.

She pulled back and used her fingers to get the rest of the juice splattered all over her and drink it as well, sucking hard on her fingers, making sure to get every last drop. She was so wet by now and when she felt Natsu's now rehardened member hit her lips and decided it was time and she got up on the bed.

She spread her legs. 'It's time Natsu…" She said with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Natsu walked closer and her got in between her legs. Her eyes widened in surprise when his member brushed her folds. She smiled and he leaned in.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a whispery husky voice that turned her on even more. "Y-Yes!" She yelled in an excited voice and he smiled he kissed her deeply and he slowly pushed his member in. Her eyes widened in surprise and she winced. Her pleasure was equally matched to her pain but pain was winning. It would be different if he was average but god damn.

He reached her hymen and he stopped, pulling back from the klss. He looked into her eyes, asking for one more confirmation. She responded by forcefully making him thrust with her legs around his waist. His eyes widened and he smiled lightly. It was pleasurable for him but she was the only one that mattered this instant.

"I love you Erza." He whispered and her eyes widened. Tear began to well up in her eyes at the happiness she felt in that very moment. "I love you too Natsu."

Natsu began to kiss her tears away and with this he began to move slowly. Natsu smiled and kissed her as he picked up his pace. He was unable to thrust al the way in but he was satisfied by just the mere thought of her love. Natsu groaned huskily and he sucked on her collarbone, leaving a large hickey opposite of the previous one.

Natsu began to nibble on her neck and her moans got louder. 'N-Natsu!" She yelled and in one swift motion Natsu bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes widened but she didn't feel pain, all she felt was pleasure. Natsu began to channel some of his magical power into her body and she felt her body heat up.

She screamed in pleasure as a red dragon appeared on the side of her neck like a tattoo. He smiled at the tattoo. "Mine." he said and she smiled. She hugged him close and she whispered into his ear. "Mine." He grinned ear to ear and quickened his thrusts. Her moaning and his groaning increased.

She yelled out and released her hot juices onto his pelvis. He groaned deeply one last time and he pulled out. He let out a small roar and released his seed on to her stomach and chest. She smiled and kissed him. He used his hands and he rubbed his hands up her sides. The fluids evaporated. She smiled happily.

Natsu picked her up and laid her on the bed. He looked out the window. He picked up his long forgotten scarf and he wrapped half of it around her neck. He laid down next to her and wrapped the other half around his neck, pulling her close. "Good Night Erza…" He whispered and he smiled. She was asleep. "I love you…" He whispered after.

He could hear her soft mumbling about how much she cared for him. He still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about her going to the island but he could wait. He would wait, he trusted her, he wanted her to excel, besides, he would probably get to go next year.

* * *

 **AN: It's finally here! The first lemon of the story. Probably the last too. I put a lot of thought and research into the lemon and as stupid as it sound, I waited until I was aroused by the lemon to finish it. Now there will be two more chapters for this book but that doesn't mean the series is over so I expect some awesome feedback and I want as many reviews and Ideas as possible. So GO!**


	5. Zeref? Acnologia? END?

Light peeked through the window as Natsu opened his eyes. He was greeted with the site of a beautiful redhead looking back at him. He smiled. She looked absolutely perfect in the small amount of sunlight. "Good Morning." He said and she blushed cutely. "Good Morning." She responded and she placed a light kiss on his lips.

The scarf around them was warm and Natsu could almost feel the love in her eyes. "I love you…" She whispered and he smiled lovingly. "I love you too." He whispered and she leaned into him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she nodded into the crane of his neck. "We should get some food. I'm thinking strawberry pancakes…" She grinned at that. "It's a date." She said happily. Natsu grinned as well and he begrudgingly got out of the bed, requipping into a simple white tee and black shorts. He had no shoes on yet and he grinned as Erza sat up.

"Can you bring the food here?" He tilted his head in confusion. 'Why?" He asked with a cute look on his face. She blushed. "Well it would seem that I am having trouble standing at the moment." it took Natsu a moment to understand what she was implying. "Ooooh… yeah about that. Can you requip your clothes real quick? I wanna try something."

Erza complied after a moment of silence. Natsu then picked her up bridal style and she blushed lightly. "Might as well spend the entire day together right?" She hesitantly nodded before resting her head on his chest. Natsu grinned and he walked out of the door, being careful to not bump her against anything.

Natsu walked outside and began to walk down the street, ignoring the looks he was receiving. Natsu smirked as he spotted the familiar bakery and her eyes widened. "They don't like me Natsu, remember?" he smiled down at her. "If they mess up the order again I'll just burn the place down." He said calmly and made sure he was loud enough for the woman at the cash register to hear him.

She paled and he sat Erza in the chair, going to the counter. "Hey there. May I have a stack of strawberry pancakes please?" He asked and she nodded fearfully. He gave her a soft and handsome smile. She blushed. Erza glared at her. Natsu summoned the money and handed it to the woman.

Natsu smiled as she jotted down the order. Natsu made his way back to the table and sighed as he sat down. "It's been a while since I had to threaten someone like that since I was a dark wizard in fact. Guess I haven't lost my touch huh?" She shook her head and smiled lightly, the blush on her cheeks glowing in the sunlight. "Some things never go away…"

She said while she looked him in the eyes, her hands were cupped under her chin, making her look even cuter than she already was. Natsu leaned into one fist. He looked her in the eyes as well and had a loving smile. He could hear the arguing in the back.

"He threatened to burn it down!" There was a quiet growl. 'You have to admit though…" There was a quiet pause. "They do make a great couple." He could hear the sound of a nod. He smiled internally. He laced his fingers with one of her hands, laying them on the table gently.

"So what are the trials like?" He asked and she rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Well… master switched it up this year with the partners but usually, we have a tournament where the winner gets to face the S-class mage of their choosing." Natsu nodded. "Do you know what the trials are this year?" She shook her head. "No, master will probably explain them on the island itself." Natsu sighed.

"Well just promise me you will be careful. I know that you are probably the second strongest in the guild but that doesn't mean you are invincible. You remember when I marked you last night?" She nodded. "Well I can actually sense your state of pain at all times and I know where you are pretty much all across Fiore."

She nodded once again and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. "It may seem like overkill now but when you are actually in danger I will be there as fast as I can. Even if it means my own life." She smiled. "I know you have this whole protect you with my life thing Natsu… but please don't purposely put yourself in harm's way for me."

He shook his head. "That's impossible. Any other requests?" She sighed and rubbed her head. "Let's have a good date I guess?" She said but it was more of a question. "Hmmm…" Natsu seemed deep in thought and he wasn't bothered when the plate was set down.

"Let's head to the waterfall later." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I completely forgot about that place." He nodded. "I just remembered it." He smirked at the beautiful sight of strawberry pancakes, the beauty could only be blown out of the water by that of the one and only Erza Scarlet.

He took a small bite and he savored the flavor. "Oh my god that's good, it's been a long time since I had good pancakes," Natsu said and his smirk widened. "I might let this place stay. I am fond of the service." He heard a sigh of relief and he chuckled.

"I'm gonna leave a big tip afterward. I think they deserve it." He whispered to a drooling Erza. "They aren't just for me you know?" He said and he picked up a bite with his fork. He had her take a bite and she blushed. He grinned at the cute blushed that adorned her cheeks. He pecked her on the lips and she responded happily.

Natsu and Erza traded bites until the pancakes were all gone. He sighed happily at the end. Natsu then suddenly clutched his head and winced. It felt like a fire just came into existence in his mind.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked cutely and he frowned. "That hurt…" He said and for a moment Erza saw his eyes turn black before returning to normal. "N-Natsu?" She asked hesitantly and he smirked. "Yes?" He asked but it wasn't in his normally smooth voice that calmed her.

It was that sadistic voice from before. "What do you want?" She asked with power in her voice. "Calm down Scarlet. I just wanted to enjoy myself for awhile, Natsu is sleeping off a heavy headache that I didn't cause for once."

It had been awhile since she had been called Scarlet and she was kind of aroused by it.

He stood up and sat next to her in the booth. He scooted in really close so that their bodies were touching and frowned, scooting further away. "What's the matter? **Scared?** " He asked and she felt chills go up to her spine. "So what now? Are you going to attack me… are you going to **kill me?** " She asked and he shook his head rapidly.

"Oh god no. Natsu would go insane if I killed you, he would probably take his own life. I die if he dies." She tilted her head in confusion. "Then why?" He grinned. "Two reasons, we need to talk. He stood up and pulled out a large back of cash, putting it on the counter.

"And I'm bored." He said and she sighed. He picked her up bridal style and began walking. "Wh-What are you doing cretin!?" Erza yelled. "Calm down Scarlet I know that you can't stand properly. I am in Natsu's mind one hundred percent of the time." He said and she blushed as they continued walking. They ended up back in the guild. The demon in disguise set her down on a table.

He sat down across from her and just the intensity of the looks in their eyes made sure nobody got close to them, that and the barrier of heat the demon set up.

"Now then. What I wanted to talk to you about is simple. Natsu." He said and her eyes widened. "He is getting stronger physically but he is getting weaker mentally, it's only a matter of you until her snaps. That's why he is being paranoid about the Island. And one more thing." He looked at a conversing Mest. "That guy. Mest." He spat the name with hatred.

"He infiltrated your guild, he isn't a member of Fairy Tail, he cast a spell on your minds. Keep away from him. It would be smart to find out why he did it anyway but be careful just in case. I can't stop Natsu from going insane, only you can."

He grinned. "And with that." He stood up and sat next to her. He looked her in the eyes. He kissed her on the lips quickly and leaned back. Her eyes widened. He smirked as Natsu was put back into control with a sigh. "Sorry about that but I had to see what that headache was about and I have to say that I have no idea."

Natsu looked around. "We're in the guild?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, the black fire guy was in control for a moment. He wanted to hang out I guess… he kissed me…" She whispered momentarily after a moment of silence. Natsu frowned. "That guy. I swear. If I could kick his ass I would."

Erza frowned as well. "You can't?" Natsu shook his head. "He's on a higher level. I can almost tie him with his power sealed but I still lost." I want to figure out how to unseal his power because I feel like if I do that I can separate from him. If I'm honest…" Natsu looked up through the sunroof. He raised his hand, looking at the palm. "I'm pretty sure that having him in there is slowly driving me insane."

He then looked at Erza in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure that I'm close to the edge but I know that as long as you're with me I'll make it…" He said and she felt her eyes began to water. She blinked it away and hugged him close. "Now, how about we visit that waterfall." He said and she nodded. "Sounds perfect." He nodded as well and he picked her up bridal style, ignoring the looks he received from that of Lucy and Gray.

He shot Gray a smirk and Gray frowned. "Damn Flame Brain!" He yelled as Natsu exited the guild. Natsu made his way through the woods and due to his nose, he found the waterfall rather quickly. Natsu set her down on the grass and he sat next to her. They watched the waterfall for a while. Natsu frowned and a feeling shot through his mind as he felt a somehow familiar power.

 **Zeref.**

He heard in his mind but he shrugged it off. Natsu looked at all the blooming flowers around the waterfall and he smiled. Erza was beautiful and the flowers only increased her already massive appeal. Natsu leaned in and pressed a small kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss and they laid in the grass, just looking at each other.

Natsu placed his forehead against hers. "Love you…" He whispered and she smiled softly. "Love you too…" They fell asleep under the roaring sound of the waterfall.

-Somewhere Else-

A man with black tame hair floated on a beach. He looked around as he stood up. He had a black knee-length coat and a white toga draped over across his chest. He had on black boots and the only parts of his skin that could be seen were his face and hands. He smiled softly before a sad look came onto his face.

"I should be able to stay away from society for awhile if I'm here." He walked into the heavy woods and toward a large tree that was massive compared to the island itself.

* * *

-Natsu and Erza, Sometime Later-

* * *

Natsu awoke to Erza not being next to him and he sat up. He looked at the roaring waterfall. It was nighttime and Erza was swimming steadily and quietly as to not wake him up. Natsu grinned at her and he sat there watching as she did flips in the water and she gracefully swam backward. She began to float and he watched as she turned her head, catching his eyes.

"Hey. Looks like you have legs again." He said and he stood up. He removed his white shirt and was glad he didn't wear shoes because he didn't want to waste his magic right now. Natsu jumped into the water with a splash dive and he came up under Erza, picking her up. She laughed lightly as he kissed her.

He pulled back and chuckled. "Looks like it's getting late. You have to leave pretty early huh?" He asked and she nodded. "That's awful, I was hoping to spend my time for the next few days with my beautiful girlfriend. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you when you get back." She nodded. "I can't wait." She said and they pressed their lips together again.

They eventually made their way out of the water and Natsu dried them off with his magic. They equipped back into their clothes and Natsu slipped his scarf around her shoulders. He grinned as she pulled a similar scarf out of her other dimension and put it around his neck. He laced his fingers around hers as they began to walk.

They made their way back to the city in silence and returned to his apartment. He took off his shirt and threw it in the corner, momentarily taking a moment to feed his Salamander counterpart. He was hungry but he was more tired than hungry.

She stripped in front of him and he smiled. "Wow, you seem much more free and confident around me now." She nodded with a small blush. "Well now that you have quite literally been inside me… I think we can lay back with the formalities." He grinned and matched her lips with his own.

They laid on the bed with Erza in her bra and panties. Natsu was in his boxers and he wrapped her in a hug. The scarves on the dresser were shown in the moonlight and Natsu began to release his magic, heating the room to just the right temperature as the fell asleep.

-Two Hours later Natsu's Dreamscape-

Natsu sat down in the forest he was alone for once. "Anyone there?" He asked aloud and he watched as his counterpart walked out from behind the trees. "So you're dreaming about Acnologia huh? That can't be good at all. When Acnologia is around so is Zeref." He said and Natsu frowned, where had he heard that name before.

"Whatever, you'll find out soon enough, we need to get me unsealed before he gets here anyway, as I see it now, you wouldn't be able to beat him yet. You need to train. Hard." Natsu nodded. He looked at the artificial moon. "Y'know, she will probably be gone by the time you wake up." Natsu nodded. "I know. I just want her to do her best, she needs to excel. I can't control her, she's her own person."

The demon nodded. "Well, you have an hour. What do you want to do?" Natsu sighed. "Who is Mest?" The demon scratched its chin. "Well he works for the magic council and I don't think he means the guild harm but I think they want to find out what the guild actually does on that Island." Natsu sighed again. "Whatever, he isn't too powerful so I know he isn't a threat but that name… Zeref. It scares me."

The demon grinned. "It should, he's on par with my strongest power, I would expect nothing less of my own brother. Even if he does look like a crybaby, when he needs to, he will destroy. He is the one that made me the way I am, he healed me." His grin turned into a sadistic smile. "I am going to make him pay."

Natsu frowned and shook his head, revenge isn't the best course of action, as strong as he is, he must be pretty smart. There must have been a reason. I don't like it but that doesn't mean he does. Maybe he didn't have a choice." The demon frowned as well. "I will pry the answers out of him first then."

Natsu nodded. "Good. I'm going to wake up now."

-Real World-

Natsu opened his eyes and Erza wasn't there/ He sat up. Erza was currently requipping into her armor. "Good Morning. Do you have time for breakfast?" He asked and she smiled. "I think so. We just have to eat at the guild." He nodded and he requipped his clothes on.

His outfit consisted of a black long sleeve under a purple jacket that was left open. He had on a pair of white baggy pants and black boots. His scarf was then picked up by Erza and draped around his neck. He grinned and kissed her lightly. They then walked to the guild hand in hand. As they entered they took in the sight of the teams.

The teams were a little unexpected but they ignored them. They sat down and Natsu walked to the bar, ordering some pancakes and bacon. He ordered juice and he grinned as after he sat down it was placed on the table in front of him. He breathed in the smell as they shared the pancakes.

"Man I was hungry," Natsu said and she smiled at him. They finished the pancakes rather quickly and Natsu grinned as he downed the juice. He rested his hands on the table and laced one of his hands with one of hers as they waited, making light conversation.

Eventually, it was time to go and they met up at the docs. Natsu watched as the ship set sail and he mouthed. "I love you." To Erza one last time to which she responded in kind. He watched the boat sail into the distance.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this chapter! Next chapter should be the Finale! I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review or PM and tell me what you think of the date and I will get back to you if it's a PM or if it's a necessary review. Peace.**


	6. The END: Natsu's New Teacher

**As like I did before, there is an intro. Before I finish this book I need to get a few things out of the way. The next book will start with Natsu. I need to thank a lot of people but I don't do many shoutouts. I will name the three biggest supporters.**

 **For lots of feedback and good ideas Imma name Games4Fun! I appreciate it! The Pms are all read and usually, I respond. Thank you for your support on both books.**

 **Second up is none other than Meazm! Great reviews on every chapter! Keep it up! The reviews are always read and I will continue to read whatever you say!**

 **Finally, I need to thank He did a great job with the reviews on not only the second book but the first one as well!**

 **Anyways! As I said before, this will be the last chapter if this book and I intend to make it quite a bit longer as to satisfy all, and to be more than enough to give the people what they want.**

 **Without further ado let's get on to the chapter!**

* * *

-Tenrou Island-

Erza had to admit that Juvia had gotten stronger as she dodged a slash of water. She landed but she was unable to do much before she had to block a kick from a bird-like Lisanna. "Good." Erza pushed her back and rushed at Juvia. "But not good enough!",She yelled, requipping a magic sword and hitting Juvia with the flat side.

Juvia let out a pained yell as she flew back and another yell from Lisanna was heard. "Juvia!" She came down heavily with a full takeover and a double kick that kicked up dust, shielding her vision. Her feet hurt badly and she didn't know why.

When the dust cleared Erza had one arm over her head with her Adamantine Shield. On the other hand was a mace. She slammed the mace down and the island shook from the sheer force. She let out a battle cry as she used the mace to hit a large boulder that came out of the ground toward Lisanna.

Lisanna didn't see this coming and was impacted heavily. She flew back into the tree with a yell of pain.

Erza sighed as she glowed and she reverted back to her Heart Cruz armor. She smiled at their development but they weren't ready for S-Class yet. She felt a rumble and watched as large geyser of ice made itself shone. She smiled.

Gray was fighting Gildarts with Loke. She heard and explosion to her right. Mirajane was currently fighting Elfman and Evergreen. Freed and Bickslow were fighting Lucy and Cana, Gajeel and Levy are fighting Mest and Wendy… Mest…

Erza still was weary of him and she would cut him down the moment he tried to hurt one of her friends.

The trials went in for a couple of hours and Erza frowned as she briefly felt 9 more magic powers that vanished quickly, except for one of them which was constant and massive on the island. They had made it to the next trial and Gray had surprisingly made Gildarts expectations. Erza had nominated Juvia and the master agreed.

Unfortunatel,y she didn't think Lisanna was ready yet. Cana made it as well with Lucy and Elfman showed up with Evergreen. They were both pretty badly beaten but they had won somehow. Erza grinned uncharacteristically and she announced the second part of the trials which was to find Mavis Vermillion's grave. The first master's grave.

Erza smiled fondly as they ran off and Makarov walked off in a random direction. Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Mest were still unseen and Erza walked in their direction. As she got closer she heard Wendy scream in pain.

She increased her pace ten fold.

She slid to a halt as she came across a knocked out and beaten Mest and Gajeel. Levy had just got hit by a palm strike from a large man. She flew into Wendy who glared at the man. She reared her head back.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She screamed and she unleashed a torrent of wind at the guy. The large man slid back for a moment. "Now that wasn't very nice." He said and he ran at Wendy. She prepared for the worst and closed her eyes.

Erza ran and kicked the man in the gut. The man flew back. "Kain. What have we told you about watching your surroundings?" Came a very crazy and goblin like voice. A man with beet red eyes and golden hair that traveled to his waist walked out.

"Zancrow? Don't scare me like that!" Kaon yelled comically as he jumped up. "It seems like we are dealing with someone almost on par with Bluenote. Be care Kain." He received a nod and his fists caught on fire. The fire was black and disgusted her. This man reminded her of Natsu's dark side.

She scowled. "How dare you disturb Fairy Tail's sacred trials!" She turned and softly smiled at Wendy. "You may rest now Wendy, got Gajeel and the others back to camp." Wendy slowly nodded and grabbed Gajeel's arm, dragging him. Carla who had been silent since Erza arrived, grabbed Levy and Erza told them to leave Mest.

She then turned back to the duo who had interrupted the trials. "Why are you here!?" She yelled and asked in a stern questioning voice. She did not give them time to answer however as she dashed forward and requipped her heaven's wheel armor. She slashed at Zancrow who dodged to the side and a swarm of swords followed him.

Erza then proceeded to jump in the air and launch a fireball at the larger man, only able to accomplish this after requipping the flame empress sword however.

-Natsu-

Natsu grimaced as he ripped his long sleeve off. On his right arm, he had major burns and black diamond like tattoos. He winced as they seemingly seared his skin. He growled in pain and threw a lamp off the top of a dresser, it shattered upon impact with the wall.

Natsu let out a seemingly feral sound and he punched a hole through the wall. His enhanced hearing caught the sound of his Lizard. "Hey, buddy…" He whispered and he fed it. He grinned but winced again. The pain was constant but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

In a bright flash, Natsu was wearing a new long sleeve, black jacket. The jacket was left open and Natsu had his scarf loosely around his neck. He also had on a pair of beige baggy pants and sandals. His chest and abs were showing but that was basically just a part of the outfit.

Natsu got ready to walk out the door but a wave of nausea hit him and he groaned. He sat on the bed before laying down. Eventually, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

* * *

Natsu jumped and looked around hastily. "Wha? Where am I?" He asked aloud and he received no response. Natsu was in an open dusty field. There was no grass. Just dry dirt. He looked over his shoulder and he could see the silhouette of a man.

The man was his height with hair that reached his waist. He had black eyes and dark skin. His skin had tattoos that were blue in color and the man seemed to resonate power. Natsu immediately went into a defensive stance as this man had utter death on his scent. It was the same thing that had made him nauseated in the first place.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Natsu whispered under his breath. "Fire Dragon Force." And scales immediately came onto his body. Steam began to come off of Natsu's body and he scowled at the man opposite of him.

"Who are you!?" Natsu asked. He was honestly terrified. He hadn't been this terrified since he had fought that man with black hair. He saw a grin come onto the man's face. "Who am I?" He chuckled. "Who are you?" He asked Natsu back and Natsu frowned.

"What!?" He yelled and he felt sweat began to form on his face. "Well. There's obviously more to you than just a Dragon Slayer right? I mean… if I had to put a finger on your magic power… I would say…"

There was a pause of silence. " **Demonic.** " This one word scared Natsu as it had so much force behind it yet the man didn't seem fazed at all. "I don't… understand…" The man walked closer but it seemed like he didn't move. It was almost as if he instantly appeared in front if Natsu.

"I mean…" He threw a punch and it connected with Natsu's face, sendung hin flying back. Natsu coughed up blood as he hit a jutting rock and it cracked upon impact. "It's time for you to awaken master **E.N.D.** "

Natsu's eyes widened as he turned around quickly to see the man sitting calmly on the rock. "Who are you!?" Natsu asked again and the man sighed. "My name is Acnologia! You should know that brat!" Natsu's eyes turned to saucers.

"N-No! That's impossible!" He yelled and he jumped at the man. Natsu punched at him and the man simply caught his fist. The force behind the punch made the man's long hair blow in the wind but he was unfazed. "Now. As much as I hate to say it…"

Acnologia threw Natsu by his arm into the ground and a crater was formed. Natsu stood up with a frown. Nothing hurt. "What?" Natsu asked and Acnologia sighed. A slight gust of wind blew by and it seemed to make the air even more tense.

"I'm here to help." Natsu's jaw hit the floor at those words. "W-What!?" He yelled and he began to back away. "Look. I don't wanna be here. But Zeref told me to help you get stronger so that you could. 'Kill him' So… I really don't have much choice in the matter. Besides, who better to kill him than his own brother."

Natsu frowned. "Brother? I don't have any siblings…" Acnologia sighed. "Unfortunately for me, your memories are currently sealed so… yeah… I'm going to train you until you are either dead or back to being completely sane. However, until then…"

"I refuse." Natsu said and Acnologia growled comically. "Now isn't the time to be childish Natsu! My previous vessel is heading for Tenroujima to destroy it!" Natsu frowned. "What? Erza's on that Island! I gotta go!"

Natsu yelled. "It's too late." Acnologia said and Natsu glared at him with a scowl. "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

 **Real World**

* * *

Natsu jumped out of bed. The pain in his arm was gone and as soon as he exiled the building he blasted into the air, toward Erza's scent. "C'mon!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Tenrou**

* * *

Erza had successfully beaten Zancrow and Kain Hikaru but she was now face to face with a man with a scar on his eye and dark skin. He was bruised lightly from already defeating Mirajane and Lisanna. Erza also felt sapped of her strength as this man had toppled over the tree in the middle of the Island.

They were in thick woods on branches that were adjacent to each other and they were lashered with burn marks or slash marks.

Erza was in nothing but her red pants that were lined with fire on the bottom. Her chest was covered in cloth and she had a singular katana in her hands. The katana was emitting a deadly pink aura. Erza had a glared directed at the man that could make death shiver but the man was unfazed as he seemed to think he had already won the battle.

Erza felt a couple more presences and her eyes widened. Apparently, she was the last one standing as she was surrounded by five people. Behind her was the leader of them. It was an older man with a long beard and an eye patch.

To her sides were Rustyrose, Azuma, a recovered Kain, and a beaten but victorious Bluenote. She gritted her teeth. She was outnumbered but if she could manage to take out Azuma she may be able to beat the others as Bluenote was already injured, Kain was as well, and Rustyrose was out of magic.

Erza adjusted her grip on her katana and in a swift movement she dashed at Azuma who was surprised by this action and could only put his arms up in hopes to reduce the damage. Erza slashed at his crossed arms and Azuma groaned in pain as her sword was imbedded into the flesh and bone of his forearm.

He tried to push back but it only caused him more pain as it pushed the sword further. Erza roared and in a power struggle, she went through his arm, severing it at the elbow. Azuma was the cut across the chest and thrown into the air with momentum. He was defeated and Erza could feel her magic returning.

She turned to the other four people. Kain seemed scared and Bluenote was alert. Hades had a smirk on his face and Rustyrose had fled already. Bluenote raised his hand and Erza's gravity increased. She growled and kept her balance. In a bright flash, she was wearing her Giant's armor and had a large spear in her hand.

She readied it and threw it with so much force that it created a soundwave. Bluenote's eyes widened but he moved quickly. He sidestepped and the spear flew past him. His eyes widened as Erza appeared in front of him as if she were an after image. She had her flight armor on. She kicked him in the chest and appeared behind him as he slid back from the force of the kick.

His eyes widened as she had requipped into her purgatory armor. She swung her large mace down with a battle cry and her eyes widened as a chain grabbed the mace, stopping it.

The was then shot with a bunch of magical bullets. She groaned in pain but she refused to show them the satisfaction of her screams. She slid back and in a bright flash, she was behind her large adamantine shield which successfully blocked the bullets. She tried to come up with a strategy but she had to dodge a palm strike to her back from Kain.

She swung the shield around and it connected to his head. He flew back and slid to a halt, unconscious. Hades used the time to get her around the neck with his chain. He swung her around and slammed her into a tree branch which cracked with the force.

This caused her to cough up blood her eyes widened as Bluenote came down and landed on her gut with a kick. She bent unnaturally and she felt at least two ribs break. He then grabbed her and threw her into another large branch.

Erza finally let out a scream of pain and she was pressed up against the tree more. She screamed again as her own spear from her giants armor pierced her shoulder.

Hades laughed and Bluenote caught his breath. Erza was pinned against the tree, unable to move and Hades had seemingly won. He went for the finishing blow and thrust his hand at her chest. She closed her eyes and awaited the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes and they widened even further.

Hades was blown back by a ball of lightning. Laxus stood in front of her. Bluenote was surprised as well but he growled and he extended his hand. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled and just as he was about to activate his spell a roar was heard. They looked to the sky and there was a large black dragon.

"A dragon!?" Laxus yelled and Erza fell from the tree after pulling out the spear. She frowned and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Natsu…" She whispered and closed her eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

Laxus watched as the dragon charged up a breath attack. "Oh no…" He whispered under his breath. The breath attack was unleashed and it consumed the Island.

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened and tears began to pour as he began to descend into the water. He watched the island get consumed and it was gone when the roar died down. The dragon was nowhere to be seen and Natsu couldn't feel or smell Erza anywhere.

He began to sink in the water. A wave of grief washed upon him and he watched the sunlight fade as he sunk lower. He could hear distant water droplets hit the surface of the water.

' **It's raining… how fitting…** '

He heard in his head. He was back in the field in a flash. "I told you. As I was saying I have to-" Natsu interrupted him. "I accept." He growled out and Acnologia could see the lust for blood in Natsu's eyes. He could feel the killer intent pouring off of Natsu.

"We start now. I want you to hit me as hard as you can with your strongest attack." Natsu nodded emptily and began to charge up magic power.

* * *

 **Five Years Later, Somewhere Else**

* * *

Natsu was older now, he was taller and had black markings on his skin, similar to Acnologia but his resembled fire. He had the black diamond-like tattoos on his arms and on the sides of his face. His previously onyx eyes were now a very dark green and they seemed to somehow see through you.

He had on a sleeveless vest that was buttoned up and his Fairy Tail mark shone brightly over his tattoos. His scarf was around his waist instead and his baggy white pants were dirty. He wore black combat boots and he hand bandages on both of his forearms. He looked like a demon with demon qualities.

His spiky pink hair reached his mid back and he had a pink beard. The hair almost completely covered the Fairy Tail logo on the back of his black vest and it had an occasional black strand mixed in with all the pink. He had two bangs hanging on the sides of his face that resembled horns.

Around him was a quieter Fairy Tail with a Master Macau. The parties were Non-existent now and besides Natsu himself, there were no powerful wizards in the guild. He was the only S-Class wizard and he was surprised when Macau gave him that position. Natsu made his way up to the top floor and grabbed an S-Class request.

"I'm headed out gramps." He said in a monotone voice and a wave as he walked out of the doors. He stopped by his house and fed his large Lizard. He had moved out into the woods of Magnolia and with a little help from Etherious Natsu Dragneel, he built himself a rather nice him. Natsu was about to get on the train when he grinned.

"You coming Happy?" He asked rather loudly. "Aye!" Happy flew and landed on Natsu's shoulder. Happy had been spending more than a lot of time with Natsu. They were a team in Fairy Tail and Natsu was ok with this as he was kind of filling the place of the previous Team.

As they boarded the train Natsu was greeted with an all too familiar ache in his stomach but he ignored it, looking out of the window on the train. "What are we doing anyway?" Happy asked and Natsu looked at the request.

"Large monster in the mountains south of here. I dunno, could be interesting. But then again, what kind of strong monster would actually want to terrorize a village. I would just want some peace and quiet in the woods or mountains… like a dragon I guess…"

Happy nodded. "Aye, it doesn't add up, but you remember when we were greeted with the sight of wyverns, anything is possible." Happy stated and he began to munch on a fish that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"That's true, I've been yearning for a good challenge, I might just find something to fit the bill… whatever." Natsu said and he yawned. "Imma take a nap." Happy nodded.

Natsu closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

Natsu and Happy stepped off the train and Natsu breathed in deeply. He loved the smell of fresh air when he got off of a train. "Ok, I'll go talk to the mayor, you go find us a place to eat at." Happy nodded.

Natsu walked into the mayor's office and he rang the secretaries bell. "Hello?" He asked aloud and a woman came out. "Sorry about that. The mayor is trying to contact a guild abou-" She spotted the guildmark. "Fairy Tail?" She asked and he nodded. "Mr. Sharl! We have a wizard here for the job."

A short and chubby man walked out of the office. He was bald and he was wearing a brown expensive suit. "Oh? I guess so… I didn't expect someone from Fairy Tail though…" Natsu smiled kindly. "Well, I have to eat somehow right?" He asked with humor in his voice and the man chuckled.

"I guess so. Now-"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Natsu grinned as he sat in a diner with Happy he had just finished eating a large steak and Happy just finished his fish. "You ready to go kill a weird gorilla beast buddy?"

"Aye. I'm bored. I wanna see if he if actually worthy of fighting an S-Class wizard." Natsu smirked. "I doubt it but it's better if he is." Natsu and Happy left the diner and headed into the nearby woods of the small mountain town.

They walked for about ten minutes before Natsu heard a loud growl. He looked up and grinned. In front of him was a massive beast that resembled Elfman's beast takeover. "Hey, there big guy. How's about a quick fight?"

The beast chuckled, surprising Natsu. " **Insolent human, you dare ask me, A reaper. To fight you?"** Natsu smirked. "What's the matter? Scared?" The reaper grinned and revealed its sharp teeth.

" **I like your spirit mortal. I shall indeed fight you, but be warned, I will kill you.** " Natsu chuckled. "Good luck." The reaper growled and clawed at Natsu. Natsu stepped back and the claw flew past him. Natsu then punched and the beast was consumed by fire.

It roared in pain and Natsu sighed. " **Y-you brat! You aren't mortal! These are demon flames!** " The reaper yelled and Natsu shrugged. "Well that sucks for you, now die." He said and he closed his fist. The reaper screamed horrifically as it was incinerated.

Natsu turned to Happy who sighed as Natsu shrugged. "Well that was kind of a let down, I want to see you fight someone strong." Natsu nodded. "I guess bu-" He ducked as a claw flew past his head and he smirked. "Regeneration? Nice." He said aloud and the reaper roared.

Natsu raised his hand and faced him palm at the reaper. "Die." He said in a monotone voice. A black wave of magic came out of his hand. It consumed the reaper and it turned to dust. Natsu turned back to Happy and they began to walk again. They took the reward for the quest and headed back. Once he got back with Happy, they went to the guild and were greeted with the sight of Macau talking to Ichiya and the Trimens.

"Yeah, there seems to be a massive amount of invisible magic there… it would seem that the way it's going now, it should reach its peak in two, three years tops." Macau nodded. "I can't tell you how appreciative I am of this guys, please keep close attention on that area." Ichiya nodded.

"Of course." Natsu sat at the bar and ordered a beer from Kinana. She happily gave him a bottle and he took a swig. "Awful but satisfying." He said and Kinana nodded at him. He sighed.

"So the magic is irregular huh? What could that mean?" He asked Ichiya. "That's what we don't know yet." Natsu nodded and took another swig. "Keep me in touch." They nodded and the members of Blue Pegasus left the guild hall.

Natsu laid his head down on the bar for a moment and he listened to the small amount of footsteps around the guildhall. He then sat up and took another drink. "Hey Natsu. How was the mission?" Macau asked from his spot on top of the bar. "Easy as always, I would take a century quest but I want to be here in case anything happens. I need to be here if Erza comes back…" He said and he sighed in a depressed tone. He took another drink.

"I have faith that she, along with the rest of those brats, will return." Natsu grinned at Macau's use of the word 'brat'. He sounded just like an angry Makarov, but Natsu knew he meant it in a loving way. "Imma head out for the day." Natsu said and he stood up, walking out of the guild. "I'm glad Natsu is still here, this guild would probably be in shambles if it weren't for him."

This earned a nod from Wakaba.

Natsu patted Romeo on the head as he walked out. Romeo had aged quite a bit to where he was able to properly take on training. Natsu had taken him under his wing and since Romeo had already been training with Totomaru secretly, Natsu figure that he could just show Romeo an occasional technique.

He showed a lot of promise. Natsu had also taught him how to produce a proper. "Roar" If you will.

Natsu sighed as he felt the dull pain in his chest from the absence of his lover. Natsu entered his house and he began to write a note.

 _ **Look master Macau, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, Jet, and Droy. As I said, I don't want to miss anything but I should be able to make it back in time from where I'm going, I'll be gone for a long while and I want you to take care of yourselves. Remember, Fairy Tail is number one.**_

 _ **Sincerely, With love, Natsu**_

- **Well… that's the end of book two… stop in for the next one!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN** _ **BOOK THREE.**_


End file.
